Those lambs are screaming
by Mismatchedeyes
Summary: Clarice Starling has found him, she's seen him in this grainy films, but what does she think of it all? Does she miss the long conversations? Does she miss him? What will happen? What happens when he comes in search of his lamb?


_I watch you sleep, you've no idea how many times I have seen your brow furrow as you repeat the night's events. I watch how the muscles of your face change as you move from event to event; I watch how you re-order your thoughts, your memories and I ask you, are you dreaming of me?_

_You're awake now, albeit groggily, your vision is hazy, blurred at the edges. It is quarter past six in the morning and the man is calling. You've come to hate your job after the botched fish market raid. Your hunt for me has been put on the back seat for a moment. Part of me wants to warn you against Verger but I know you'll make the connections sooner or later. _

_You have aged well, your skin is still taught and your hair still as vibrant but you have matured. I won't lie to you; you've grown into your look. You've changed your style as well, no more of the dull suits, you're much more of a dress pants and blouse type of girl now. And the shoes, oh how the shoes have changed, thank Christ. _

Clarice Starling frowns, it's not an unusual sight at six fifteen on a Thursday morning, she was over the hump day but not at the end yet. Muttering something as she swung her shapely, yet pale legs over the side of the mattress, she is wearing nothing but a tank top and a pair of cotton panties. She stands stretching gently as she does so, murmuring something or another to herself, padding bare footedly to the bathroom. Her home wasn't large but it was home, it wasn't particularly grand but it was comfortably furnished, of course it wasn't what most would consider home, there was no one else inhabiting, mostly people assumed homes to be the houses of couples, of course she hadn't had a significant other in some time…when was the last time she'd had a lover? As the thought crossed her mind she frowned once more, her dark eyes scanning her reflection in the large mirror. She was growing old, her work was taking effect on her looks, on her health…on her habits. Ignoring the thoughts she snatched up the purple toothbrush before proceeding to bend over the sink brushing her teeth a little more aggressively than needs probably be.

It didn't take her long to get to work in the end, she had skipped breakfast as per usual, it wasn't something she honestly deemed worthy of the few minutes spare she had in the morning. No that was allotted to checking her answer machine, scanning the newspaper and listening to the news whilst checking her trusted weapon. Muttering something as she pulled herself out of slightly worn Mustang she slung the bag over her shoulder, entering the large building with a flash of a badge. Recently work had been slow, they'd narrowed down where _he_ was, although she doubted he was still there. Making her way through the building she paused gently, if only for a few moments, her eyes drifting to the man who was currently pursuing her, pushing her harder than anyone had in her life, she continued on to the elevator. Pausing she pushed the button, shifting her weight gently as she waited for the thing to arrive. Frowning gently as it took it's time she muttered something, shifting once more she shook her head, making her way to the door not a hundred yards away from the small group of elevators she pushed it open making her way into the stairwell.

Jogging down the stairs gently it didn't take her long to reach the basement, in which she would spend the rest of the day reviewing items once belonging to Hannibal Lector, re-watching the security tapes she'd attained from the police in Florence. Smiling her greetings to the few people who worked down in the dingy basement with she eventually took her place in her office. The office itself wasn't small, but it wasn't what one would expect from an office. There were a few desks, although she wasn't receiving any help with the case, the large cork board was covered with the materials she'd collected from various sources. The redhead frowned, her eyes settling on the board as she dropped her bag on her desk. She had no idea how long it would take her to find him, or for him to find her - it was a thought that constantly ran through her head. What was stopping him from coming here? She knew that he would probably be more than aware that she was looking for him. Making her way back to the small workspace she had cleared off she heaved a sigh once more, pressing the button on the large cassette/cd player, the sound of the doctor's voice ringing through the basement clearly from then on in.


End file.
